Muse
by SilkyUltraViolet
Summary: Seiner One Shots. Mostly based off of songs. Chapter 1: Cannibal


**Author's Note: **These are going to be a series of Seiner One Shots. Most based off of songs. :) I suggest you listen to the song so you might have an idea of whats going on.

Chapter 1: Cannibal

* * *

**Song:** Cannibal

**Artist:** Ke$ha

I hadn't known Hayner was so primeval until the end my freshmen year at the community college. There was a small Struggle tournament going on at the Sandlot, mid-April and of course I entered. There was no surprise when Hayner had joined too. And so our competition of manliness began as it always did.

Seeing as I was the undefeated Champ, I was, of course, in the final round. Hayner was the only real competition I had in this town and had made it in to the final round against me.

When Hayner and I fought the refs hardly bothered to call small fouls such as little kicks and shoves that turned into punches. This particular day Hayner had seemed a bit off. He was more aggressive than usual and had several times almost thrown his struggle bat at someone. And for some reason it was really amusing. I absolutely loved it whenever he got mad. His temper made him (somehow, I don't even know why) really appealing and attractive towards me. That was awkward, because I had only seen him that mad once or twice, and somehow that anger got directed towards me every time. Once again he turned his sexy temper to me during the Struggle match.

Of course, me being an ass, I wanted him to unleash his full rage on me just because it was almost like an addiction to see it. That was the main reason I had always bother the shit of him and little possé.

During our match I threw a hard punch a his side. It took him a a few seconds to recover, looking down at his side, covering his ribs with his hand. He suddenly looked up at me with crazy eyes and launched himself at me. I didn't have time to realized why happened until it did. Hayner had let go of his bat, throwing it at me and missing me by an inch. Then let loose a punch at my face and tackled me to the ground. He proceeded to knee me in the stomach and at the rip his surprisingly long nails (for a guy) down my torso from my collar bone. It wasn't until few seconds later that a higher sense of pain come my arm, close to my shoulder. I looked to see what it was and saw Hayner's jaw clamped around my bicep, I felt his tongue lick across my skin. That minute instinct kicked in and I pushed him off of me, rolling and pinning him underneath me. He fought against me and we rolled around the ring throwing stray punches and (in Hayner's case) scratches and attempted bites.

A few more minutes of this and I had faintly realized the refs whistle sounding for us to stop, but we didn't. It took three people, including Rai, to get him off of me. I was surprise his friends hadn't tried to restrain him, too, but soon realized that they weren't there, which was strange to say the least.

I looked at my arm that was now lightly coated with my blood. I could see the holes where Hayner had punctured me with his canines and the trail of torn and raised skin as evidence that I had dragged him away too fast.

"What the fuck, Lamer?" I called to him as the officials forced him to sit a bench a little away.

"YOU KNEW THIS WASN'T A GOOD DAY TO MESS WITH ME, SEIFER!" he yelled back angrily as people tried to hold him back from coming at me. It was partly true, but I had let my amusement and anger get the better part of me.

"How am I supposed to know when you're on your MENstrual cycle?" I shouted back.

"THAT'S BULLSHIT AND YOU KNOW IT!" he screamed again. "YOU KNOW DAMN STRAIGHT WHEN IM IN A BAD MOOD."

"What? Pissy that your girlfriend dumped you?"

"OH MY GOD! WOULD YOU STOP GOING ON ABOUT THAT. SHE'S PENCE'S GIRL. GET OVER IT!" he ran towards me, but soon was held back by the officials again. He fought his way out of them and punched a few in the process. He tackled me and our tackle/roll battle began once more.

Just like before it took quite a few people to pry us apart. He was still kicking and screaming the whole time like a madman, but they eventually got him calm enough to tell him he wasn't allow to participate in in the next few tournaments or allowed in the Sandlot vicinity. That made me both a little happy and sad at the same time. Soon they turned to me and said the same thing. I was appalled and stormed put of the Sandlot.

The next few weeks were hell, not being to near my regular hangout. Fuu had somehow got us to come to the Lamer's hangout spot, whispering something about finally being able to talk to another girl without them being intimidated. It turned out that that Olette chick and Fuu were pretty good friends. So I was stuck being near Hayner. The whole time he was always sulking and I believed it was mostly my fault (even though I didn't give a flying-fuck). It wasn't until a little later when Roxas starting bringing his boyfriend around that I really saw why. I saw Hayner force himself not to look at Roxas in the eyes when ever he spared a minute of attention away from his boyfriend, which was about never.

I couldn't tell if he way disgusted or jealous of Roxas. Knowing that Pence and Olette were together too, maybe he just felt left out. None of that was my problem, but I still felt it was my business.

Sometime later, and I'm not even sure how this happen, we were hanging out all the time, seeing as Rai and Fuu were together. I don't really remember how it came to be, but all I really care about now is us. Me loving Hayner was strange at first. It was weird just trying to cope with fact that I was both attracted and gay from him. I couldn't tell when he started feeling the same (I had asked him a few times but he never gave a straight answer) but one thing lead to another and somehow we were making out on my apartment couch. Then it was Hayner's couch, after that was the Usual Spot's couch. Though us in the Usual Spot didn't last long because Roxas caught us, much to our embarrassment, and we quickly left after that before he could utter a word. After that, things were more out in the open, we almost never left each others side. At some point I had mustered enough courage to ask Hayner to be my official boyfriend.

That's when he really started being frisky. I think he was originally scared if this would go anywhere, so he was a little timid in his actions. But that moment where he finally became mine was the breaking point. My little blond was a savage.

And I liked it. No, I loved it. With him I got my masochistic tendencies out and he loved those moments as much as I did. Funny thing was, we were just making out. I was so ready to see those animalistic actions conveyed in some hardcore sex. If he moaned as loud as he did when I pulled his hair during that "magical moment" then my life was going to be complete.

I soon realized he had a biting fetish, too. If that struggle match wasn't any indication. I had four small scars on my upper arm from his canines sinking in. It was like he had marked me as his own. What was even more fun was that he not only loved biting me, but loved to be bitten himself. His shoulders, his collar, his nipples, his hips, his back. He found it so erotic. His lust fed me and I was a glutton for it.

I am a cannibal for his love, for his skin, for his body, for him. I won't stop until I have eaten him all. But how can I eat someone who's taken a taste of me and won't stop until he's had it all?

That's the fun in it, though. Who can eat the other first? It's a race of lions.

I'm not going to lose. Hayner will be forever mine.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Yeah, this didn't go the way I thought it was going to go. I planned on Hayner being the real cannibal, but it turns out they both are...for each other. XD I'm happy I have other songs to go off of for this. And if any one wants to request a song they can! It does have to be just Seiner. ;)

Review please! :D


End file.
